


A Secret Unshared

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to be more. But this was one secret that he couldn't share even with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Unshared

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Secret Unshared  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Secret Bear (original), Friend Bear  
> Summary: He wanted to be more. But this was one secret that he couldn't share even with her.  
> Prompt: September 1st, Care Bears, Secret Bear (original)/Friend Bear: secrets, shyness - He wanted Friend Bear to be more than a friend, but this was one secret he couldn't even whisper to her.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.  
> Warnings: secrets, slight het, shy secret angst

She was often the only Care Bear that he would share any secret with, just to get something across to the other Care Bears. Whether it was something that had to do with their enemies or a secret that needed to be shared, he could count on her to share it for him. To get the whispered message Brave Heart and the other Bears.

But not this one.

Not when it was a secret that had to do with her. It wasn't that he wouldn't eventually want the others to know, it was just that he couldn't share this one with her.

It was his own shyness that was keeping him from sharing this one tiny, little secret with her. That he wanted to be more than just friends with her.

Would she even want the same with him?

To experience with her what the other Care Bears had with their own lovers. But his shyness would stop him in his tracks right before he could even say the words.

What if she was already with another Care Bear?

It would only take one little whisper.


End file.
